


The Void

by themasterofvillainy



Category: Marvel, TTDW, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom, Thor The Dark World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themasterofvillainy/pseuds/themasterofvillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he sleeps without dreams and those nights are his most peaceful, but not tonight... tonight he dreamt of the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

Sometimes he sleeps without dreams and those nights are his most peaceful, but not tonight... tonight he dreamt of the void.

Loki woke up in a cold sweat, or what you’d call a cold sweat for a Jotun after dreaming of it yet again. It had been three years since his fall from Asgard and only six months since Midgard, now he spends the rest of his days sitting in an overly bright and reflective cell in Odin’s vault of a prison. 

In his life, Loki has been called many names; God of lies, chaos, fire, mischief, trickster, lie-smith, sliver-tongue and of most resent; Loki the warlord, Loki the monster, frost giant, Loki the once son of Odin true son of Laufey, Loki Laufeyson. Laufeyson he thought. He had killed Laufey when Thor was banished to prove him a worthy son of Odin. Ha! Look how much good that did him.

When he and Thor ungracefully landed back in Asgard, he was brought straight into the great hall of Odin to stand before the all- father. It was said that in his trail Odin was lenient on his punishment, that he had compassion for his once son, but that was a lie that Loki saw right through. Odin has stripped him of everything but his life, even the sickly pale battle damaged Æsir skin he showed. This was Odin’s point to show the realms and Loki himself of the monster he really was and of he was taught to loathe. “I, Odin All-Father strip from you, your title, your magic and your Æsir form. Loki Laufeyson, son of Laufey, Jotun. I give you back what is yours and let you rot in a cell until Ragnarok. Have you anything to say Laufeyson?” Odin stated as he waited for Loki’s un-muzzled tongue to do its work but all Loki did was hiss and spit as he felt the awful painful cold and humiliation wash over his body. After that the guards accompanied by Thor took him to his cell in Odin’s vault and that is where he has been ever since. No visitors, no sound...just silence and his blue skinned Jotun reflection. 

Now days, Loki often sleeps to pass the time and keep his thoughts at bay. Mostly he sleeps without dreams and those are the most peaceful but not this night... he dreamt of the void. The cold haunting emptiness that claimed him as her mistress, who helped him walk through the dead rotting roots of Yggdrasil, who showed him the way through realms. She told him the most haunting of things and helped him find his way to the merchant of death, the one whom Loki will never name. The merchant showed Loki the most wonderful things and promised him what he desired most. Loki became his pet and puppet for the rewards of those promises, the merchant even gave Loki an army and Midgard, but oh how Loki failed.

This mistress left Loki and he woke with that cold sweat yet again. So he just stared at the ceiling for norms know how long until he heard the doors of the vault open. An unwelcoming familiar golden haired prince walked towards his cells. He could tell by the way Thor was standing and the expression on his face that he had come to him for a reason, a very big reason.

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help” Loki voiced. Thor told him of the war with the dark elf’s that was about to be unleashed and how Thor needed his once brothers skills and tongue to help him stop Malekith destroying the realms. Oh this was a very big reason, he laughed at that but let Thor continue.

“If you betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you,” Thor said, a promise Loki knew he could never keep. So Thor was committing treason and breaking him out of prison and the Jotun flesh Odin blessed him with. Loki laughed again.

“So when do we start,” Loki stated with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fan Fiction, so please be nice or be mean. I honestly don't care.  
> Thank you to Moni who helped beta this.


End file.
